Fight for Dominance
by Nanashi XIII
Summary: How the fight between Ichigo and his hollow should have gone! warning- this fic contains yaoi and lemony goodness


The hollow looked up from where he was crouched on the sideways building. "Yo, long time no see, King!" Ichigo just stood there and stared with a determined expression on his face. "What's the matter? You don't look too excited," the hollow said as he rose up off of the ground.

Ichigo looked around, managing to not actually move in the process. "Where's Zangetsu?" The hollow just smirked at him, causing him to reach for his sword.

"You still don't get it, do you? When you say Zangetsu, do you mean the one in your hands? Or the one in mine!" He pulled his sword off of his back and held it out for Ichigo to see.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. 'A white Zangetsu?'

"Wanna know where Zangetsu is? The truth is... I'm Zangetsu!" He disappeared for a second to reappear over Ichigo's head and swing his sword down at him.

Ichigo just barely blocked the strike and was pushed back by the force of the blow. He had to use his forearm to brace his sword to hold off the next strike. "Bastard! Where is Zangetsu!"

The hollow sneered at him. "Persistent, aren't we? Quit making me repeat myself! I am Zangetsu!" The hollow pressed harder, making Ichigo fly back into another building. The hollow slung his sword over his shoulder and watched Ichigo fight his way clear of the rubble. "Ichigo, you may not be aware of this, but originally me and Zangetsu were one and the same. Both Zangetsu and I are your power. I was a part of Zangetsu. When many forces influence the body, its appearance changes depending on which force is the strongest. When life is in control, the body is made of flesh. When death takes over, he turns to bone. It's the same concept. My powers grew, I won the right to rule, and Zangetsu became a part of me. The more you try to call on Zangetsu's power, the easier it is for me to take over your soul!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he finally pulled himself free. "Is that so? So if I beat you, then Zangetsu becomes the source of my power again, right?"

"You? Beat me? That ain't happening."

"Oh yeah? Look at my sword and try saying that again!" He swung his sword up and held it out in front of him in his I'm-about-ta-go-Bankai-on-your-ass stance.

"You just don't get it! It ain't happening!" The hollow swung his sword out in front of him in the same I'm-about-ta-go-Bankai-on-your-ass stance as Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened before narrowing again. They yelled "BANKAI" in unison. They both jumped forward. Their swords clashed and pressed at each other. Ichigo glared at the hollow. "You bastard! When the hell did you learn Bankai!"

The hollow's smirk widened. "I learned the same time you did." A blast of reiatsu blew Ichigo backwards. "Don't be so angry. Let's have some fun!"

"Shut up."

They exchanged a few more blows before standing back from each other. Blood dripped off of the tip of the hollow's blade. "See? Like I said, you really suck Ichigo. You're a pathetic fake. Give it up." He jumped forward and leaned in towards Ichigo. He smirked in his face... and brushed his palm over the front of Ichigo's hakama.

Ichigo gaped in shock for a few seconds before pushing the hollow away and stumbling back, blushing madly. "Wha? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

The hollow let loose a maniac cackle. "Don't look so surprised, king! After all, I never said what kind of fight this was!"

Ichigo glared at the hollow, but any possible intimidating power it might have held was ruined as he was still blushing. "What the fuck! What kind of fight is this then!"

The hollow disappeared from view and reappeared behind Ichigo. He pulled Ichigo against him in a parody of an ebrace. He slid one hand into Ichigo's kosode to tease a nipple with his fingertips and the other reached into his hakama to cup what was now a partial erection. "This," he breathed into the orange head's ear, "Is a fight for dominance."

Ichigo's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "So... what, exactly, do you mean by dominance?" 'Please let it not be what I think it is, Please let it not be what I think it is, Please let it not be what I think it is...'

Instead of answering right off, the hollow bit down on Ichigo's neck. He pulled back to lave at the lightly abused area with his startlingly blue tongue before latching back on to suck and lick at it.

The unfamiliar sensation pulled a moan from Ichigo, while also distracting him from what the hollow was doing with his hands. At least, that is until a dry finger pushed into him roughly. Ichigo's face paled and he let out a very (un)manly squeak before he grabbed the hollow's wrists and pulled him out of himself and his shihakusho. He spun around as he jumped away from his pale copy. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The hollow smirked at him again. "Chill King, I was just showing you what I meant."

Ichigo stared at him incredulously and waved his hands around as he spoke. "Wait- you're seriously telling me that in order to get Zangetsu back I have to have sex with you? Seriously!"

"Not just that. In order to have Zangetsu back in charge you have to top me. Unfortunately for you, there's no way you could do that. So what's gonna happen here is I'm going to take you and then take over you." He darted forward and brushed his lips against Ichigo's. "Don't worry King, I'll be gentle with you- this time."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he kicked the hollow away from him. He swung at him with his sword only to have it blocked by the other's. For the next several minutes they exchanged blows. Ichigo tried his hardest to keep the hollow away from him and think up a plan. The hollow used every opening he saw to quickly grope or kiss Ichigo. And then out of nowhere, one of the times he caught ichigo's lips with his, Ichigo kissed back. Ichigo took advantage of the hollow's shocked frozen state to whack him in the head with the flat of his blade. The hollow fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

The hollow came to with a groan. He pulled his hand up to feel at his head- and snapped fully awake as he realized he couldn't. He tilted his head back to see his wrists tied together and to Zangetsu's pole. He pulled at them and found that they were very secure. He looked down to see his and Ichigo's swords back in Shikai with the blades completely buried in the ground. One of his ankles was tied to each hilt with the sword wrappings so that his legs were slightly bent and spread wide. Also, he was completely naked, so everything, meaning EVERYTHING, was exposed.

"It's about time you woke up." The hollow looked a bit further down. Ichigo was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin on his knees.

"So you did this, huh? Damn King, I didn't think ya had it in ya."

"Shut up." There were a few moments of silence. "So... do I really have to...?"

The hollow rolled his eyes. "You know the answer ta that already. Actually, why didn't ya just do it while I was out?"

Ichigo blushed and glared. "What! I couldn't do that!"

The hollow laughed. "Virgin."

"If by virgin you mean non-rapist, then yeah."

The hollow snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get on with it."

Ichigo, who also happened to be in a state of complete undress, crawled forward and knelt between the hollow's knees. He reached forward and gently took the hollow's cock into his hand. For some reason it was softer than he thought it would be, which really was stupid because it was exactly the same as his and he definitely knew what that felt like. He stroked it until it was hard and leaking, and the hollow was moaning and thrusting into his hand with his eyes closed and his head tossed back.

He really didn't have a problem with this, the being with another male thing. He'd known he was gay for years. He just hoped he didn't do anything wrong, as he had never actually been with another guy (or anyone for that matter, but that wasn't the point). He had read enough yaoi to have a general idea of how everything worked, but reading about it and doing it were two completely different things. He raised his free hand to his mouth and started sucking on three of his fingers. When he thought they were wet enough he pulled them out and ran the tip of one over the hollow's entrance. The hollowed gasped and jerked away as his eyes snapped open and he scowled confusedly at Ichigo. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing you."

"What? Why?"

"So I don't hurt you, idiot." Ichigo frowned as he thought of something while he slid the first finger inside of the hollow and started moving it around a bit to get him used to the feeling. "What's your name anyway?"

"Ah! Damn that feels weird."

"Well ya don't want it ta hurt right?"

"...No."

"Then shut up and answer the question." He slid another finger in, causing the hollow to release a low moan.

"Nngh, call me Shiro," he managed to gasp out while Ichigo was scissoring his fingers

He crooked his fingers and the hollow- no, Shiro- screamed and arched his back. He started thrusting his fingers, loving the way Shiro was moaning and writhing, the way a fine sheen of sweat was making his straining muscles glow, the way he didn't even wince as he added the third finger, and even tried to force himself further onto his fingers...

"Nn, ah! Hah, I- Ichi, more! I'm fine, just do it already!" He whined and yanked at the restraints as Ichigo pulled his fingers out and spat into his hand. Ichigo coated his straining erection as he leaned over Shiro. He leaned his head into Shiro's shoulder as he slowly pushed in.

"So tight... Feels so good..." He turned his head to the side and started nipping and sucking at Shiro's neck.

Shiro yanked at the restraints again. "Ichi, lemme go. I wanna touch you."

Ichigo propped himself up on his arms and looked at Shiro suspiciously. "How do I know you won't try something?"

Shiro's eyes pulled a perfect kicked starving puppy look. "Ichi please!"

Ichigo looked at Shiro for a second before apparently seeing whatever he was looking for. He reached up and undid the ties at his wrists. Pale hands immediately twined through orange hair and yanked him down for a searing kiss. Shiro pulled back just enough to whisper against his King's lips. "Ichi, move."

Ichigo pulled out until just the head was left in, then slammed into him. He reveled in the way Shiro moaned and arched up into him and panted. After a few more thrust Ichigo started shifting around a bit before each thrust.

"Wh- what are ya doin," Shiro panted.

"Looking for-" Shiro screamed and threw his head back, raking blunt nails down Ichigo's back. "Found it." He grinned and started up a quick and relatively even pace, trying as best as he could to hit that special gland with each thrust. Shiro braced his feet against the zanpakuto and met Ichigo thrust for thrust.

Soon enough Ichigo felt a tight coil low in his stomach, signaling his impending release. He reach down and started pumping the pale one's erection in time to his now erratic thrusts. Shiro came first, his body shuddering violently and shooting cum across both of their chests. The feel of that tight moist heat convulsing and constricting around his member sent him over the edge into ecstasy, and he screamed Shiro's name as his vision whited out. He collapsed onto the other and tok a few seconds to catch his breath before pulling out and releasing Shiro's feet.

Shiro lazily rolled his head towards Ichigo. "Congratulations, King, ya won this round." He sat up and fisted Ichigo's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Until next time..."

Ichigo watched as Shiro slowly faded from view. "...Next time?" A slow smile crept onto his face. "I kind of like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>AN- Did anyone else notice that Shiro never yelled the 'ban' of 'bankai'? I thought that was funny.<p>

Ah yes, so this is my second fic and my first attempt at smut (and it didn't really go quite the way I wanted it to)! Please go easy on me! (for those of you thinking 'wait, huh, there's already more than two fics...' most of those of those were dreams and as such do not count, & the other was a roleplay which does not count) A lot -coghmostcough- of the dialogue in the first half was pulled from the subbed versions of eps 123 and 124.

Disclaimery type thing- I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in it, although some of them do occaisionally end up tied up in my closet. I've no idea how that happens... -whistles innocently-


End file.
